Shut up and dance with me!
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Hermione hat eine Geheime Beziehung. Nur mit wem? HG/?


Shut up and dance with me!

„Süße, wir müssen aufstehen..." Sanft strich er ihr über die Schulter und verteilte Küsse in ihrem Nacken. „Ich will nicht." Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und konnte sein leises Lachen hören. „Du musst aber. In anderthalb Stunden geht die Schule los und ich muss mich auch wieder raus schleichen." Er zog ihr die Decke weg und zog sie in einen Kuss. „Die Zeit mit dir ist immer viel zu kurz." Er schmunzelte. „Brauchst du irgendwas aus Hogsmead, wenn ihr nächste Woche ins Dorf dürft?" „Nein, warum?" „Dann bleib hier. Sag den anderen, dass du lieber hier bleibst. Ich schleich mich dann wieder ins Schloss und wir treffen uns wieder hier." „In Ordnung." Gemeinsam machten sie sich fertig, wobei sich das durch das gemeinsame Duschen stark in die Länge zog.  
„Ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch." Er küsste sie nochmal, bevor er einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich legte und aus Hogwarts verschwand.

„Hermione, kommst du heute mit nach Hogsmead?", wollte Ginny eine Woche später nach dem Frühstück wissen. „Nein, ich bleib hier. Ich muss in der Bibliothek noch etwas erledigen." „Kann das nicht warten?" „Nein, kann es nicht, ich hab dort viel zu tun." „Wenn das so ist, dann helf ich dir." „Nein Ginny, lass nur. Das kann ich auch allein. Genieße lieber deine Zeit mit Harry in Hogsmead." „Ich bestehe aber darauf dir zu helfen. So sind wir schneller mit der Arbeit fertig und können danach gemeinsam ins Dorf." Hermione seufzte. „Ginny, ich treff mich mit jemandem in der Zeit." „In der Bibliothek?" „Nein...im Raum der Wünsche..." „Was willst du denn im...", ihr ging ein Licht auf, „Oh...na dann, viel Spaß.", sie grinste. Hermione lachte. „Den werde ich haben."

Hermione genoss die Zeit, die sie mit ihrem Freund verbrachte. Inzwischen trafen sie sich jedes Wochenende im Raum der Wünsche, wobei sie oft auf nur den ganzen Tag redeten. Er konnte sie immer zum Lachen bringen und erzählte ihr einige Sachen, bei denen sie nur lachend den Kopf schütteln konnte. Als sie im November aneinander gekuschelt im Bett lagen, sah er sie lächelnd an. „Ich hab gehört, dass es dieses Weihnachten einen Maskenball gibt. Gehst du mit mir dahin?" „Gern.", sie lächelte, „Besonders da ich weiß, was für ein toller Tänzer du bist." „Und das wirst du natürlich ausnutzen.", er tat wehleidig, doch sein Grinsen verriet ihn. Sie boxte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter, worauf hin er sich breit grinsend die Hand auf die getroffene Stelle legte. „Ich werde den Arm nie wieder bewegen können!" „Blödmann!"

Eine Woche vor dem Ball saß sie beim Abendessen neben Ron, Harry und Ginny am Gryffindortisch. „Du, Hermione? Da du bestimmt noch keine Verabredung hast, wollen wir gemeinsam auf den Ball gehen?", fragte Ron sie. Ginny verschluckte sich prompt an ihrem Kürbissaft und Harry holte scharf Luft. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Ron klang ja gerade so, als ob er sich erbarmte, mit ihr zum Ball gehe zu wollen.  
Das laute Klatschen der Ohrfeige, welche Hermione ihm verpasst hatte, hallte in der Großen Halle wieder und auf einmal war es mucksmäuschenstill. Wütend stand sie auf und sah auf ihn herab. „Ronald Bilius Weasley, wie kannst du es wagen?! Ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit dir zum Ball gehen! Und so überheblich wie du tust, wird auch kein anderes Mädchen mit dir ausgehen! Wir sind keine letzte Wahl, die du fragen kannst, wenn wir alle schon vergeben sind, weil du es die ganze Zeit auf die lange Bank geschoben hast! Wenn du mit einem Mädchen zum Ball willst, dann musst du sie bei Zeiten fragen." „Aber du hast eh niemanden!" Die zweite Ohrfeige schallte durch die große Halle. „Warum glaubst du, dass niemand mit mir zum Ball gehen will? Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir gebildet bin, und mich zu benehmen weiß?! Nur zu deiner Info! Ein wunderbarer Mann hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm hingehe und ich hab ja gesagt!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus der großen Halle und in die Schulsprecherräume, die sie gemeinsam mit Draco bewohnte.

Etwas später erschien dieser auch schon in der Tür. „Dem Wiesel hast du es aber gezeigt. Wie kann der eigentlich so blind sein?" „Was meinst du?" Draco schmunzelte. „Naja, es fällt schon auf, dass du am Wochenende nie hier bist. Und außerdem verschwindest du sonst auch oft." „Woher?" „Hermione, glaubst du, es fällt mir nicht auf, wenn du früh nicht das Bad blockierst oder Abends nicht noch vor dem Kamin sitzt um zu lesen?" „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tatsächlich sage, aber du hast recht." „Wow. Wo ist der Kalender und der rote Stift? Diesen Tag muss ich mir markieren!" Die beiden lachten. Seit sie gemeinsam Schulsprecher waren, hatten sie sich etwas angefreundet, wodurch es sich wirklich viel leichter miteinander aushalten ließ. „Selbst wenn. Wenn du Astoria jedes Wochenende hier mit her bringst, muss ich das nicht hören.", konterte sie, warf ihm einen ironischen Luftkuss zu und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Als sie am Abend des Balls aus dem Schulsprecherraum trat, wartete ihr Begleiter schon davor. Dieser ließ bewundernd seine Augen über sie gleiten. „Wow. Guten Abend schöne Frau." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand und lächelte. Hermione trug ein apricotfarbenes Ballkleid, welches vorn hoch geschlossen war, dafür aber einen ziemlich weiten Rückenausschnitt hatte. Ihr Gesicht würde von einer Venezianischen Maske verdeckt und ihre Haare hatte sie zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt. „Guten Abend, edler Herr." Sie musterte ihn lächelnd. Er trug einen schwarzen Smoking und sein Gesicht wurde von einer weißen Maske verdeckt, welche Hermione irgendwie ein bisschen an das Phantom der Oper erinnerte, mit der Ausnahme, dass sie beide Gesichtshälften verdeckte. Desweitern veränderte die Maske auch seine Stimme und änderte seine Haarfarbe. Niemand würde ihn mehr erkennen. Er reichte Hermione seinen Arm und gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Halle. Dort gesellten sie sich zu Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna und Ginny, welche etwas an der Seite standen, bevor Dumbledore auch schon einige Worte an die Schüler richtete.

„Und nun, da ihr alle meiner endlosen Rede zugehört habt, bitte ich unsere beiden Schulsprecher auf die Tanzfläche um den Ball zu eröffnen." Hermione ging mit Draco auf die Tanzfläche und von überall konnte man ein leises Flüstern hören. „Ist das etwa Hermione Granger?" „Sie muss einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen haben." Draco erkannte natürlich jeder, aber niemand hatte gedacht, Hermione Granger in so einem Kleid zu sehen. Draco und sie hatten die Wochen zuvor geübt und so brachten sie einen perfekten Walzer zustande. Dies war allerdings gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Hermione Granger und ihr eigentlicher Begleiter auf der Tanzfläche zeigten. Sie schienen förmlich über das Parkett zu schweben und jeder merkte die Vertrautheit zwischen den Beiden. Während einer kurzen Pause, ging er ihr etwas zu trinken holen und Ginny gesellte sich zu ihr. „Bibliothek, hm?" Schlagartig wurde Hermione so rot wie eine Tomate und Ginny ging lachend zurück zu Harry, welcher bei Ron stand. „Tja, Pech gehabt Ron. Hermione hat wohl schon einen Freund gefunden." Ron sah verstimmt aus. Wenn er sie doch nur eher gefragt hätte...  
Hermione saß lachend mit ihrem Freund, welcher ihr gerade etwas lustiges erzählte, an einem der Tische. Dann standen die beiden lachend auf und gingen wieder auf die Tanzfläche, wo sie sich den Rest des Abends vergnügten. Bei ihm musste Hermione auch keine Angst haben, dass er ihr auf die Füße trat. Nein, er führte sie vollkommen sicher über das Parkett, sodass sie in Ruhe ihre Tänze genießen konnte.

Zwei Wochen später kamen etliche Eulen in die Große Halle geflogen, die zum größten Teil am Gryffindortisch landeten. Hermione nahm der Eule, die vor ihr gelandet war, den Briefumschlag ab, und gab ihr ein Stück Toast. Dann sah sie sich die Karte an. „Eine Einladung zur Hochzeit von Angelina und George.", erklärte sie, da die anderen noch damit beschäftigt waren, den Eulen die Karten abzunehmen. Sie las sich auch den zusätzlichen Zettel durch, auf dem Hermione ankreuzen sollte, ob sie kommen würde und ob sie jemanden mitbringen würde. Hermione lächelte, nahm ihre Feder und ein Tintenfass aus ihrer Tasche und kreuzte fein säuberlich an, dass sie zwar zur Hochzeit kommen würde, aber keinen Begleiter mitbringen würde. Ihr Freund und sie hatten sich bereits im voraus darauf geeinigt, da er sowieso eingeladen werden würde. „Hermione, bringst du deinen Freund denn gar nicht mit?" Ginny sah auf die beiden angekreuzten Kästchen auf Hermiones Karte. „Doch, aber er wird sowieso da sein, also brauchen wir George und Angelina nicht erst zu verwirren." „Ach so..." Die Rothaarige war beruhigt und wandte sich wieder ihrer Karte zu. Die Hochzeit würde im April stattfinden, wenn sie Ferien hätten. Wie gut, dass George und Angelina daran gedacht hatten.

„Und, was meinst du?", fragte Hermione ihren Freund am Abend des gleichen Tages, als sie gemeinsam im Raum der Wünsche auf der Couch gekuschelt saßen. „Sollen wir es ihnen sagen?" „Ja, wir haben uns lange genug versteckt, da wird es langsam Zeit, dass wir es öffentlich machen." Sie wären zum Zeitpunkt der Hochzeit dann fast ein Jahr zusammen. Nachdem der Krieg zu Ende war, waren sie alle feiern gewesen, doch Hermione wurde es in der Zaubererwelt zu voll. Alle scharrten sich um das goldene Trio und so blieb Hermione nur noch die Flucht in einige Muggelbars. Dort war sie ihm begegnet, und hatte herausgefunden, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Von da ab trafen sie sich regelmäßig und ihr Freund musste bald einsehen, dass Hermione Granger um einiges wilder war, als alle vermuteten. Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie an einem Morgen gemeinsam im gleichen Bett aufwachten, nachdem sie am Abend zuvor eindeutig zu viel getrunken hatten.  
„Ja. Lass sie uns ruhig alle schocken. Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaß?" „Klar gerne. Und George wird gegen einen weiteren Scherz auf seiner Hochzeit bestimmt nichts haben. Übrigens müssen wir aufpassen, was wir Essen." Er lachte nur. „Keine Angst, ich beschütz' dich, Kleines." Und damit zog er sie wieder näher an sich und küsste sie zärtlich.

Hermione mischte sich lächelnd unter die Leute. Eben hatten Angelina und George ihren Hochzeitstanz beendet und luden nun die anderen Paare auf die Tanzfläche ein. Da Hermione jedoch noch Ausschau nach ihrem Begleiter hielt, ließ sie diesen Tanz aus. Laut George würde es noch dutzende Tänze geben. Lächelnd bewegte sie sich durch den „Raum", als sie plötzlich an einem Arm aus dem Zelt gezogen wurde. „Hier steckst du also..." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Irgendwie musste ich dich ja unauffällig da raus holen, um das hier tun zu können." Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich. „Du siehst wirklich wunderschön aus, Kleines." Hermione trug ein rosa Kleid ( . ) mit Spitze und hatte ihre Haare in leichten Wellen über ihre Schultern fallen lassen. Außer ihren Ohrringen, die sie von ihren Eltern zum 16. Geburtstag bekommen hatte, und einem filigranen goldenen Ring trug sie kein Schmuck.„Danke..." „Das nächste Lied, was sie spielen gehört übrigens uns...", er lächelte und küsste sie noch einmal, bevor sie wieder rein gingen. Sobald das Lied zu ende war, erklangen auch schon die Takte eines neuen Liedes. Lächelnd zog Hermione ihren Verlobten hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche und ließ sich während des Tanzes dann von ihm führen. ( watch?v=iCWbWmdymR8)

Wiedereinmal hatte sie das Gefühl zu schweben und sobald der Tanz zu Ende war, küsste er sie. Fred Weasley küsste Hermione Granger in der Öffentlichkeit. George und Angelina sahen grinsend zu den beiden, während Ginny vor Schreck das Glas aus der Hand fiel. Hermione und Fred?! 'Aber irgendwie passt es', sagte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf und sie musste etwas lächeln.

„Wie lang geht das schon mit euch?", wollte Molly von ihrem Sohn wissen, nachdem sie ihn und Hermione halb zerquetscht hatte. „Seit ungefähr einem Jahr.", antwortete dieser. „Und da sagt ihr nichts?" „Wir haben es euch heute gesagt. Und außerdem hat es sehr wohl jemand gewusst. Nämlich George." „Dein Bruder hält sowieso immer zu dir, also zählt das nicht." Angelina sah lächelnd zu ihnen. „Molly, wenn du deine zukünftige Schwiegertochter dann mal gehen lassen würdest, kann ich auch meinen Strauß werfen.", erklärte sie grinsend. Hermione huschte schnell zu den anderen und Angelina drehte sich um. Einige Augenblicke später flog auch schon der Brautstrauß durch die Luft und landete in Hermione's Armen. George lachte laut auf. „Naja, den passenden Ring trägt sie ja schon!", erklärte er und flüsterte leise Angelina ins Ohr. „Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass du gut zielen und werfen kannst."

Während im Zelt gelacht wurde, ging eine Person nach draußen...Ron. Jetzt hatte er Hermione also doch verloren. Allerdings würde sie mit Fred glücklich sein und er würde auch gut auf sie aufpassen. Mit einem kleinem, ehrlichen Lächeln schwor sich Ronald Weasley, trotzdem immer der beste Freund von Hermione Granger zu bleiben, auch wenn er sich öfters wie ein Idiot benahm.

So, das war es auch schon mit meiner kleinen Story. Lasst bitte ein Review da, damit ich weiß, wie es euch gefallen hat. Vielleicht schreibe ich dann ja mal wieder eine Fred und Hermione Story. Im Übrigen habe ich hier auch meine Motivation her. watch?v=Y6Ik3_gmSUg  
Tschüss und bis bald,  
eure Tali


End file.
